Is It a Sin?
by RozaCourt
Summary: Sixteen year old Itachi Uchiha doesn't willingly talk to many of his fellow schoolmates at Konoha's Elite Academy. And of those he does talk to, he only has a strong bond with his brother. But all of this changes when his junior year began and he met YoruichiYuhi. (Rated M for later chapters. AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, people of the Naruto fandom. At this time, I am beginning a new story while in the middle of writer's block for She's Still Mine. Feel free to also read that story (which is the sequel to Itachi's Pet) and give me inspiration for the next chapter.**

**This is a story of a speculation of mine: if two twins are separated at birth, what happens in the life of the two? What happens if they meet and do not know they are twins? This here story is the answer to these questions.**

**Important ages: **

**Itachi: 16**

**Yoruichi: 16 **

**Sasuke: 12**

**Sakura: 12**

**Naruto: 12**

**Kimiko: 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only Yoruichi and KimikoYuhi.**

Chapter one: The First Day

~Sixteen Years Ago~

Third Person POV

New mother Uchiha Mikoto smiled affectionately as she laid baby Itachi in the crib next to his twin sister. The two couldn't stand to go through the night without the other lying with them. She loved how they were already close.

"Mikoto." The woman turned around to see her husband, Uchiha Fugaku. "You should get some rest now while they're sleeping."

"I'm coming. Just give me a moment." She kissed her fingertips and pressed them to the baby's cheeks in turn. Reluctantly, she then left the room.

Three hours later, the Uchiha estate was silently broken into. And the only thing taken was a baby girl.

~Present~

Itachi POV

"Next on the agenda, we are expecting two new students to join us today." A picture of two girls appeared on the overhead.

Both girls had matching black hair and flawless facial features with hour glass bodies. The smaller of the two had her shoulder length hair tied up in a high ponytail, and her blue eyes sparkled at the camera with her smile. She had a dimple on her left cheek, and she was wearing a pink mid thigh dress. The taller girl had her waist length hair flowing down her back, and her eyes that were as dark as mine stared blankly at the camera. She wore a black and red tank top with black tights and dark red mini skirt.

"Yoruichi and KimikoYuhi are sisters that are transferring from Erito Academy. Who wants to give them the tour?"

The secretary of the student council, Haruno Sakura, was met with silence. No one wanted to spend their day basically babysitting two girls. Next to me, my brother, Sasuke, sighed.

"I'll do it. Since nobody else seems to want to." I patted my younger brother's shoulder as the pink haired girl handed him a brown envelope.

"If no one else has anything to add…." I glanced around the silent room. "This meeting is now adjourned."

"Hai." The members of the student council stood up and left the room. I walked alongside my little brother.

"That was brave of you, otouto. I'm proud of you for stepping up to the plate like this." He snorted.

"As the vice president of the student council, I am expected to accept any job the other representatives do not want to."

"You're reciting me." He gave a short laugh, and I smiled softly. My younger brother is the only person in the world that can make me soften up like this. I guess it's a sibling thing.

"I have to go. The Yuhi's will be here soon."

"Good luck, otouto." He nodded and walked off to the entrance of the academy. Now bored and alone, I walked to my first class to await the beginning of the school day.

Later at lunchtime, I walked through the line to get my lunch. Next to me, one of my friends, explosives fanatic artist Deidara, was talking my ear off. I had begun to tune him out five minutes ago, but he just won't stop.

"…understand right? Art should be a beauty that lasts only a single instant before…. What's Kisame doing?"

I followed the blonde's line of sight and sighed softly. My blue haired friend was making his way to the taller of the two new girls. She was sitting alone in the center of the cafeteria, reading a book.

The teen male stood over the girl and began talking to her. I could tell by smirk that he was taunting her and making erotic suggestions to her, but she never so much as twitched. After a minute of this, she lifted her head to calmly ask him something. Apparently, he did not like that, because he slammed his hand on her shoulder and spoke again.

"Itachi," Deidara started.

"On it." I took a step in their direction.

But then I froze as she slammed Kisame into the floor and held him down with her foot on his chest. The cafeteria went silent as she leaned over him, her hair falling over both of them.

"You know, I _really_ don't like having to resort to violence. It's too messy." Despite her soft tone of voice, I could hear in the silent room the firm bite in her words as she spoke.

"Get off of…." He grunted as she pressed her heel further down on his chest.

"I'm still talking to you. Don't interrupt: it's rude. You made so many little comments that I could have you arrested for. But I was going to let it slide because there is no need to get someone who doesn't know me and I don't him in trouble for something as petty as that dirty little mouth of his. However, I think I should make an example out of you now. Don't you agree?" It was then that I decided to walk closer to them.

"Although I do not agree with Kisame's actions, I cannot allow you to retaliate in that manner, Miss Yuhi," I told her.

"Unless you are planning on making me stop, I suggest you take your soft spoken mannerisms, shove it, and beat it. I am _done_ with the boys in this academy. They act like dogs at the first sight of a pretty new face."

"I understand that, but…."

"Do you truly? Have you ever had to look over your shoulder to make sure no one touched your butt?"

"Well…." Do fan girls touching my hair count?

"Have you ever had to explain to your principal why it is that a male student will never be able to have sex again without major surgery?"

"Major?" I'm beginning to understand why Erito Academy transferred her here.

"I didn't think so. Now, I hate having to repeat myself, but I will make an exception just for you because you are so gentlemanly. _Unless you are planning on making me stop, I suggest you take your soft spoken mannerisms, shove it, and beat it._"

I almost did. But, as the student body president, I can't allow her to continue.

…

Though I would rather _not_ be in Kisame's position if I attempt to stop her.

"Now, this is what's going to happen at this time, since I am being nice. I am going to move my foot off of your chest. Then you will leave. Ok?"

"H… hai." She lifted her foot and sat back down in her seat, picking her book up. I helped Kisame to his feet and silently led him to our lunch table. "Itachi…." I held my hand up to stop him.

"We'll talk about this later."

~Fifth Period~

"Class, today we have a new student joining us for the remainder of the year. Please make her feel welcome as she introduces herself to us," our teacher, Iruka, stated. I raised an eyebrow: it was the girl from before.

"First of all, do not feel like you need to _make_ me feel anything. Yoruichi Yuhi needs no soft, bittersweet words. I do not tolerate disrespect. You touch me or my sister inappropriately, and I will need to transfer again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," some of the more easily frightened classmates stammered.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Itachi?"

"Hai." I watched the girl as she sat next to me. Her eyes were the exact same shade as mine, and her hair was visibly as soft and smooth.

"Miss Yuhi, you arrived just in time because Itachi needed a partner." We glanced at each other then back to the front at Iruka.

"A partner for what?" we asked together. He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Projects

~Sasuke POV~

"Kaa-san, we're home!" I yelled through the house as Itachi and I walked through the front door. He closed the door as I went straight to the kitchen where I could smell dinner cooking.

"How was your first day of school?" our mother asked as she set down a plate of cut tomatoes on the table.

"We have a couple of new students: Yoruichi and Kimiko Yuhi." I sat in front of the plate and picked up a piece of the fruit. "I had to give them the tour." I bit into the piece, enjoying the sweet taste of it.

"Itachi…."

"He volunteered." My brother sat next to me and fixed his ponytail so that it would be neater. "No one else wanted to give them the tour, so he decided to step up and do it himself." He glanced at me with pride in his eyes. "Which is why I am proud of him."

"That's good." She placed a plate of dango in front of him. "What are these two like?"

"You're going to meet one today soon," we said at the same time absent-mindedly. Then we froze, after school snack halfway in our mouths, and looked at each other. "Who are _you_ having over?"

"Kimiko and I have a Biology project."

"Yoruichi and I have an AP European History project." We narrowed our eyes at each other.

"I call the library!" we declared at the same time. Our mother giggled as we glared at each other. I spoke up first.

"We need almost the entire science section."

"We need cultural influences on different European dances _plus_ the computers _plus_ the open floor to _practice_ for the _entirety_ of this month, depending on how long it would take for us to do this. AP History outweighs Biology Honors, foolish little brother."

"Why don't you both just _share_ the library? It's big enough for all four of you." We blinked in realization then grinned sheepishly at each other.

"Oh yeah, there's that too," I stated.

"Finish your snacks, you two."

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang just as we finished our snacks. I stood up, gave my plate to my mother, and walked to the front door. Upon opening it, the younger of the two Yuhi sisters grinned at me.

"Hey, Sasuke-san!"

"Welcome to the Uchiha estate, Kimiko-san and Yoruichi-san. I hope you got here easily enough with no trouble."

"This is a three story, three building estate with grand gates and the biggest yard in the city outside the academy. It's kind of hard to miss it," Yoruichi informed me, pushing off the porch post that she had been leaning against with her arms crossed over her chest. I let the girls in before closing the door.

"You have a point." '_Even if you said it in a very annoying way_.' "Right this way, please. Itachi and Kaa-san are waiting in the kitchen." The two followed me to the kitchen, and my brother and mother looked at us.

"Welcome to the Uchiha home. You two must be the Yuhi sisters my sons were talking about," she replied with a smile.

"Hai. My name is Kimiko, and this is my older sister Yoruichi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-sama," the elder said pleasantly. Itachi and I raised an eyebrow as she bowed respectively. This girl, the one who is mean and rude when she wants to be and overly sarcastically mannered almost all the time, has actual respectful manners?

"None of that, dear. Just call me Mikoto."

"Hai, Mikoto-san." After declining her offer for study snacks, we all went to the library. I led Kimiko away from our siblings and to the science section. She spoke up as we set up base.

"I can see why some people say you resemble your mother mostly. Though more say you're an Itachi-chibi, which I agree with."

"I know. What do you want to do our project on?" She opened her notebook.

"Well, we have to do some kind of presentation that creatively compares or contrasts animal life to human. Why don't we compare the life of a gazelle to the stereotypical high school pretty girl?"

"Explain." We sat across from each other.

"Well, everyday a gazelle gets hunted down by cheetahs. The gazelle knows it's weaker. It's not quite as fast. And it's not as strong. So it must always be on alert, always ready to outsmart the cheetah in order to survive. A pretty high school girl is often stalked after the same way."

"So what you propose is that I act as a cheetah and you a gazelle. And essentially I'm hunting you."

"Hm, I guess Konoha's Elite students _can_ keep up with Erito's best," she teased.

"I'm letting that slide for now." She giggled.

"So, do you have…?"

"The Uchiha library has thousands of books. Answer your own question."

"A ladder for short girls like myself?" She grinned as I sweat dropped. And here I thought she was questioning our catalogue.

"There are rolling ladders at each shelf that you can use. Why don't you focus on books about the life of a gazelle? I'll focus on that of a cheetah." She nodded and walked to the G section of this section of the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The Projects Part II

~Yoruichi POV~

"Ugh, we are getting nowhere! You just don't get it!" I moaned in frustration after Itachi had stepped on my foot once again for the _nth time_!

"Why don't you just demonstrate the steps to me since you know this _so_much better than I do?" he ground out, his own frustration clear in his tone.

"Gladly." He sat in a chair and crossed his arms over his chest in an expectant manner. I sighed and held my arms up in position. "It's step, back, step, back, cross cross, 180 spin, spin, out in, out in, 540 out, back in. Finish with a lift, fancy stunt, and boom. Done."

"How do you make it look so simple? We have been working at this for an hour now," he asked with a crease between his eyebrows.

"Kimiko and I love to dance. Now get up; let's try this again." He got up and pulled me into his arms. "Alright. Step, back, step, back, cross cross…."

"Excuse me." We turned and saw Mikoto standing at the edge of the open space. "I was wondering, what your project is about?"

"We are demonstrating two different European dances, the waltz and salsa, with an audio playing that will explain the influences European culture and history has on the dance. It was my idea to actually dance." I smirked at Itachi, who was glaring at me.

"Why don't you wear a different dress for each dance? I could make them."

"That's a great idea! If you don't mind too terribly, I would love if you could do that for me, Mikoto-san." The woman smiled at me.

"I can take your measurements now."

"Hai. Itachi, practice your steps. Try not to practice stepping forward too far. That would mess you up when I re-join you." I smiled sweetly at him as he once again glared at me and followed his mother to another section of the library.

"It's amazing how you have made Itachi open up to you." I stood straight as she measured my height.

"What do you mean?"

"My son is very off. He doesn't talk to many people, and he almost never lets his mask fall away while around other people not within his immediate family. Only Sasuke can get any kind of facial and verbal reaction out of him."

"Hm, we sit next to each other in class." I raised my arms so that she could measure my waist. "He called me annoying and violent."

"And how did you respond?"

"I pulled his hair until he took it back. Of course, the teacher didn't see, otherwise I doubt I would be here right now. And I know I was being a tad bit childish, but…." I shrugged as she measured my chest area. "Who cares? He needs to lighten up some."

"What did he do in response to you pulling his hair?"

"He reached to pull my hair back! Can you believe it?!" She laughed at my indignant tone. "Though…."

"Though?" I tapped my chin with a finger.

"A particular look flashed across his face. It was as if he remembered who he was being playful with. Then he shut back down and faced forward."

"That is understandable. His mind must have gone to his times with Sasuke." I relaxed as she finished the measurements. "But try not to let him. It's refreshing to see him getting along so well with another student."

"I'll see what I can do." I started to turn around with a wave to walk away, but as an afterthought, I hugged her. She tensed in surprise and then hugged me back, relaxing. "You are so wonderful, Mikoto-san. I don't know _what_ I've done to deserve your kindness, but I'm glad I did it."

"Do not allow him to let you go." She pulled back enough to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. "You're perfect for him." I smiled softly.

"I'll see what I can do." She patted my shoulder, and I walked back to where Itachi was practicing. Just as he was starting over, I joined him and smiled as we danced.

"You're getting better. You're not trodding on my feet," I stated as we finished going through the basics. "The only problem is you're too stiff." I poked his tense abs. "The salsa is a loose, Shun dance, you ninny."

"I am _not_ too stiff."

"You won't even let me close during the spins. How am I supposed to teach you the waltz if you won't even let me class _now_?"

"How close are you supposed to be?" He blushed slightly as I pulled my body flush against his own.

"Here for the waltz." I backed an inch and turned around to press my back into his chest. "Here with most of the turns." I stood three inches from him. "Here for everything else."

"How will this work with the fast steps?"

"Easy. Stay still." I held his hands above my hand and quickly demonstrated the two fastest steps of the steps.

"Ok, I see your point." I chuckled at the frustrated look in his eyes. "I'm just not used to holding girls that close to me."

"Then you shouldn't have chosen ballroom dancing for our project. Now, let's try this again."

"Hai." He pulled me slightly closer.

As we danced, I had to keep stopping him each time I felt him too tense. It took him an hour to relax as much as he could. And after that, I had to get him to move his body (mostly his hips) correctly.

"For such a prodigy, you sure do suck at dancing." He stopped looking at his feet to glare into my eyes. "What? It's true. We've been working on this for_three hours_, and we're only just now ready to move on." He mumbled something under his breather, and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Repeat that please. I didn't quite catch it."

"I said I never learned because I never believed it would be this fun," he said loudly.

I blinked in surprise before softly smiling at his hair (he had lowered his head down when he repeated his statement). After turning the music on to some slow music, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed into him. He instantly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let's get used to each other's body movements. It will help." I began swaying side to side, and he was soon swaying with me. I sighed softly and rested my head on his shoulder.

"What is it about you that makes me drop all of my defenses?" he muttered in my ear.

"Not quite all of them." I pulled the red tie out of his hair and ran my fingers through the silky strands. "Just this once, Itachi-kun. Just let go of everything that makes you so stiff. Only I will see." I felt him tense briefly at my request before relaxing into me slightly as my fingers ran across his scalp. His hands raised slowly on my back to pull me impossibly closer. "Will you, Itachi-kun? For this one moment, just let go?"

"Hai."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Siblings' Surprise

~Kimiko POV~

"What… did your sister _do_ to him?" I giggled at my partner's indignant tone as I sat on the closest table and crossed one knee over the other casually.

"I'm not sure, quite frankly. She was being a lot less… badassery just the…. Don't you _dare_ tell me that isn't a word, Uchiha Sasuke! …just then, even though she was complaining about him the whole ride here. She led me to believe she couldn't _stand _his very existence, and yet she is now oh so comfortable in his arms."

"Don't remind me," he grumbled, though he _did_ smirk slightly when I interrupted myself to prevent him from interrupting me. He sat in the chair directly in front of me at the same table.

"Maybe this could be good for them." I leaned forward and looked into his inquisitive eyes thoughtfully, propping my arm up by the elbow on my knee and leaning my chin on my palm. "They're opening up to each other. This could be good for us."

"She's changing him." Stubborn fool.

"Only in private, you ninny." I nudged him with my big toe (I had taken my sandals off a while ago), and he narrowed his eyes at me at the word 'ninny'. "Everyone is entitled to their private life."

"Can we focus please? I can't believe I allowed you to talk me into spying on them."

"There is no _letting _to it. I'll have you know, I can be _very_ persuasive when I want to be." He grunted and stood to stand behind me. "Fine, let's practice our part of it. We can record the audio another day."

I leaned back to hold my upper body up with a hand behind me. I ran a hand through my hair slowly and crossed one knee over the other once again. Sighing, I closed my eyes and 'relaxed', resting my free hand on my knee. A few moments later, I felt a hand touch a strand of my hair. I titled my head back and slowly, lazily opened my eyes to look up into Sasuke's suppressed-hungry ones.

"Yes?"

"What's a pretty young girl like you doing out here all alone? Don't you know predators are always out?"

"I'm not worried. I'm enjoying the day, and besides, I have my friends to keep me safe." I motioned around me as if I were surrounded by other girls. His hand gripped my hair slightly harder, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really now? Will your friends protect you from _me_?"

"Why wouldn't they? And please release me: this is not proper behavior."

"Do you really think I care about whether or not what I am doing is _proper behavior_?" He tightened his grip; I shrieked softly as he yanked my head back. "You shouldn't tr…."

"What. The hell. Are you doing. To my sister?" I heard someone growl behind us. Sasuke let me go and backed away instantly. Itachi was standing next to a _very pissed off_ Yoruichi, who was glaring at the younger Uchiha. I jumped off the table to stand in front of my sister.

"Oneechan, this isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh really? Because it _looked_ like he was pulling your hair like you are a rag doll." Well, technically like a gazelle his cheetah instincts are telling him to eat….

"It's a demonstration for our Biology project. We're comparing a cheetah hunting a gazelle to a creep hunting a high school pretty girl." I touched her arm. "Yoruichi-neechan, it was all an act. He would never hurt me."

She looked down at me and after a moment, her face relaxed. She patted my head. "Alright, I believe you. Don't scare me like that again."

"_You_ were scared? Your glare promised just as much slow, painful death as Itachi's does," Sasuke muttered. Yoruichi and Itachi smirked at him before she sat on the table.

"How's your project going?" I asked while sitting cross legged behind her, facing her back.

"Mr. Prodigy over there finally got the basics of the salsa _after_ we got the closeness level down. We're starting on the waltz basics tomorrow so that he'll have _those_ down for when we get more complicated, and…. Oh!" She lay back so that her head was in my lap. She looked up at me. "We need your help!"

"Anything."

"Simple yet really cool salsa stunt that we can do at the end of the dance."

"I have a notebook full of different stunts that we can look over when we get home." She nodded and sat back up.

"We're going out for a pre-dinner snack before Kimi and I have to go home. If you two want to join us, let's go." Sasuke and I followed our siblings outside to the cars. "We can take one car and just come back to drop the boys off."

"That sounds good." We piled into Yoruichi's car, and she drove out of the estate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Month Later

~Itachi POV~

"Oh, Mikoto-san! This is beautiful!" I smiled as my partner spun around in her dress. She stopped in front of me and grabbed my hands with a smile. "Dance with me, Itachi! Fast paced waltz."

I put one have on her hip, held her hand with the other, and pulled her closer to me. With practiced synchronized perfection, we waltzed around the library together to the music playing softly throughout the building.

"Onee-chan, that is so beautiful!" Kimiko gushed when we reached the science section. Our siblings had stopped what they were doing to watch our movements.

"Ain't it though?! Mikoto-san made it for me!"

The dress is a deep red floor length ball gown that sparkled in the light. It was perfect for dancing the waltz, and it transforms easily. The skirt comes off with the undoing of a latch at her hip, making it a high low dress with the train being a shiny black.

"Switch partners! Sasuke, dance with me! Slow paced waltz!" Despite his protests, she snatched my brother to his feet. Soon, they were slowly waltzing around the room. I pulled Kimiko to her feet and waltzed with her.

"Switch again!" Sasuke and I spun the sisters into each other's arms and kept right on dancing. The girls were smiling and laughing in delight, and we even allowed small grins to cross over our lips.

"This is a surprise." We jumped apart and stopped the music at the sound of the male voice. "My sons are actually dancing like a trained ballroom dancer." We all looked to the space between bookshelves where my parents were standing watching us.

"Fugaku-sama, we were just…." He cut Yoruichi off.

"Who said I was complaining?" We all blinked at him in surprise. "Do you mind if we- my wife and I- join you?" Our sisters grinned, and Kimiko started the music over. Yoruichi held her hand out to Father, and after a moment of hesitation, he took it. They began dancing together as I danced with Mother and Kimiko with Sasuke.

A few hours later, Yoruichi was dressed normally, and both sisters were sitting at the dinner table with us. They had been invited to stay for dinner, and of course, they accepted.

"Mmm, Mikoto-san. This is delicious!" Yoruichi complimented after she swallowed the first bite. Kimiko nodded in agreement as she chewed.

"Oh, it was nothing," she beamed in response. "So, how did the Biology presentation go, Sasuke and Kimiko?"

"We got a perfect score," Sasuke answered simply.

"It was _wonderful_, Mikoto-san!" Kimiko put in. "The entire class was fixated on _us_; they couldn't even look away! The teacher said we had the best and most accurate project out of everyone she has _ever_ taught in her career! Isn't that amazing?"

"Of course it's amazing. You two have access to the most diverse, in-depth library in the _world_. And you're very hard-working. Your results were inevitable," Yoruichi told her.

"You have a dance presentation tomorrow, correct?" our father asked me.

"Hai. We're the final pair to present," I answered.

"I may come up to the school to watch." I heard Sasuke stop eating and understood why. Our father hadn't gone to his presentation earlier today.

"That isn't necessary," I started.

"No, that ain't _right_." Our attention turned to Kimiko, who was gripping her fork tightly. "Sasuke and I worked just as hard on our project as they did. It isn't right for you to ignore ours but then want to go theirs!"

"Kimiko, it's alright. It's not even that serious," Sasuke muttered.

"Yes it is!" We jumped as Yoruichi slammed her hands on the table and rose to her feet. "Sasuke is your son as well as Itachi! What kind of father would do this to his youngest son?! Look at him! He's upset! Dammit, I said _look at him_!"

"Miss, Yuhi, we do not tolerate ill-manners in this household."

"To hell with manners! I am _so_ out of here! Kimiko, let's go!" Kimiko stood up as well. "Mikoto-san, I'm sorry we cannot remain, but your husband is _ridiculous_! And _you_." She pointed to Father. "Don't bother coming to the school. I'll send you a recording."

The sisters then marched towards the dining room door. My father's voice stopped them. "Don't bother coming back to this estate."

"I wouldn't obey you if you begged me on your knees. I shall return." The elder of the two flipped her hair at him and exited with Kimiko. After excusing myself, I stood up and followed.

"Yoruichi!" She paused in getting in her car as Kimiko got in the passenger seat and closed the door.

"Sorry for skipping out like this, Itachi-san. But that man is _insufferable_."

"I was going to say thank you. Nobody has ever stood up to my father that way before." She closed the driver's door and leaned against the car side. I relaxed next to her.

"I couldn't let him treat Sasuke that way. I hate parents who do that." She looked up at me. "Hey, I'm going out for pizza and ice cream tomorrow while Kimi hangs out with friends. Wanna join me?"

"Like… a date?" She blushed lightly.

"It doesn't have to be a date if it makes you uncomfortable. It could just be…."

I leaned over and kissed her cheek softly, a smirk crossing my features as her blush deepened. "I'll pick you up at six for our date."

"H… hai." I leaned up and opened the driver's door for her. Once she was settled in, I closed the door. "Good night, Itachi. I'll see you in the morning in school." I waved to her as she drove away, smiling softly.

"See ya, Yoruichi," I said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: First Date (And Something Else….)

~Yoruichi~

"Kimiko, this isn't funny! I don't know what to _wear_!" I whined as I threw the dress in my hand at my laughing little sister. Jerk.

"Nee-chan, just wear this dress!"

"That's too formal, and you know it! We're going for pizza and ice cream, not fancy shmancy sushi!"

"Then wear a mini skirt and halter top!"

"_First_ of all, I do not even _own_ a miniskirt or halter top. Secondly, even if I did, I wouldn't _wear_ it for a _date_! Itachi is more traditional. I can't look like a… a…."

"Skank?"

"Exactly. I want to look… classy." I sat next to my little sister and crossed my legs. "Yet… sexy. I want him and anyone who could possibly be watching us to know in no uncertain terms that he _will_ be mine. And the only way to do that nonverbally is to dress a certain way." I stretched out and lay across her lap. "I'm becoming pathetic," I sighed.

"You really are. I never thought I would see the day when you frolic around in lace underwear panicking about clothes for a date." I blushed deeply and covered my face. "Wear that deep red blouse and black tights with _really_ tight boots with a heel. Sexy yet classy."

"Thank you, Imoto. Have fun at the park with your friends." She smiled and skipped out of the room.

After getting dressed, I sat in front of my vanity and tightly curled my hair. When that was done, I clipped my hair to one side over my shoulder with a diamond hair clip.

"Hot date?" I smiled at my mother through the mirror.

"Going out with a _really_ cute guy." She walked over to me and fluffed my curls a little.

"He's one lucky guy if you're going out looking like this for him." I grinned in agreement before grabbing my deep red lip stain. "Who is he?"

"My dance project partner Uchiha Itachi." Her hands froze in fluffing my curls, and I raised an eyebrow. "Kaa-san?" She shook her head and patted the top of my head.

"Have fun and keep in contact with your sister. Your father and I are going to a business party and won't be able to ourselves."

"Hai." At that moment, the doorbell rang. "I bet that's him. Bye, Kaa-san." I stood up, kissed her cheek, and ran downstairs. After grabbing my little purse, I opened the door and smiled. "Punctual as always, Itachi-san."

"Would you like to have it any other way?"

"Of course not. Because then you wouldn't be who you are." I followed him to his black Nissan. "You look very handsome by the way." We got into the car, and he drove off.

"Thank you. You look beautiful."

"Thank you." We rode in silence for a while.

"You danced beautifully today." I smiled softly.

"You did as well. I can hardly tell you never danced before we met." I glanced over at him. "All you had to do was use your natural abilities. You are a natural, Itachi."

"No, I had a wonderful teacher." I scoffed as he parked in front of the pizza parlor.

"A teacher can only do so much in giving her student the necessary skills."

"That is true." We walked inside and sat at a booth. "Even so, I thank you. Perhaps I should get into dancing as a hobby." I smiled proudly at him, and he chuckled.

"I'm so glad I was able to influence your…."

"Good evening, darling. What can I do you for?" My blood boiled slightly as the blond waitress leaned over to practically smother him with her over sized boobs.

"Itachi-kun, shall we get meat lovers?" I asked hotly.

"Hai." He nodded, looking directly at me. That made me feel a little bit better.

"We'll have a medium meat lover's pizza to share and a sweet tea each," I said dismissively. She huffed and stormed away as Itachi refused to notice her even slightly. I paused in glaring a hole in her back to look at him when he grabbed my hand.

"Yoruichi, I am not interested in her type."

"And what _is_ her type?" I asked curiously as his thumb ran over my knuckles slowly.

"The kind that shoves her breasts in a man's face just because he is good looking. I prefer sexy yet classy women." Now _that_ made me beam on the inside and smile on the out.

"Good, because sexy yet classy is what I do best." He chuckled softly and brought my hand up to his lips. My heart fluttered as his lips brushed lightly against my knuckles. "Uchiha Itachi, are you giving public shows of affection?" I teased.

"Only for you," he told me. I blushed, making him chuckle again.

"Here you go. One medium meat lover's pizza and two sweet teas. Will that be all, handsome?" the waitress asked after setting down our food. I growled low at her: she had altered her freaking appearance! Now her shirt was unbuttoned to halfway down her stupid balloon boobs, showing off a ridiculous amount of cleavage and leaving almost _nothing_ to the imagination, and her skirt was hiked up to _right underneath her thong!_Goodness gracious, even _I_ can see those black lacy things, and she isn't even leaning over anymore!

"Yes, one thing." She looked at Itachi with excitement, but then she deflated as he flicked a small folded sheet of paper at her, making me smirk victoriously. "Not interested. I'm on a date right now." She walked away with her tail between her legs.

"Poor girl. She didn't stand a chance against someone as real as I am." Itachi laughed softly as I picked up my first piece of pizza.

~Line Break~

"That was fun. We should do it again."

"I plan for us to." I smiled up at him as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow." I leaned up and kissed his cheek softly before turning around to open the door to my house.

"Yoruichi, wait." He grabbed my wrist to pull me back to him. I turned my head to give him a questioning look, but then he cupped my cheek in the palm of his hand as if I were a fragile little bird.

And he kissed me.

My eyes widened as his lips moved on mine slowly. After a moment, my eyes fluttered closed and I kissed him back. He released my wrist to cup my other cheek in that hand. I made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan as he pressed my back into the wall beside the door. I clutched the front of his shirt and pulled him flush against me as he deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped into my mouth at the same time as his knee nudged between my legs, and….

"Mommy, Yoruichi has finally gotten her first kiss ever! Bring out the ice cream cake! This calls for a celebration!" Blast that little girl! I am_so_ getting Kimiko back for this!

Itachi pulled back slightly, and we both panted softly as Kimiko ran back into the house. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest in rhythm with my own.

"I think I should go inside now."

"I'll call you in the morning about the day at the fair for the four of us. Good night, Yoruichi." He kissed me one last time before backing away.

"Good night, Itachi," I whispered softly. He smiled knowingly and walked down the path to his car. After dazedly watching him drive off, I walked inside and brushed off my mother's frantic words:

"But what if they find out?!"

**Free character addition to this story for anyone who can guess what is going on with Yoruichi's mom.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, people. I have some bad news. **

**As of today, I will not be updating any fanfics until mid-end of August or September. This is due to the fact that I would like to dedicate the time between now and then to writing out all of my stories and completing them before I update anything. So until then, look for me in forums, but do not look for any updates. **

**If you have any chapter/plot ideas, let me know. I'm all ears.**

**-RozaCourt**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who's back! That's right, I am. Your favorite Yoruichi creator and alternate universe writer.**

**Yoruichi: You're the **_**only **_**Yoruichi creator.**

**Itachi: And that's a serious assumption that might not even be true.**

**Me: Hush you two or you don't get your moment. –crickets have their moment- That's what I thought. Now, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I only own Yoruichi and Kimiko.**

Chapter seven: A Fair Day

~Sasuke~

"Welcome to my humble home, Itachi-san and Sasuke-san. Please come in and make yourselves comfortable," Kimiko grinned.

"Where's Yoruichi?" Itachi asked as we walked in.

"Fighting a war with her appearance." I sat on the couch, and she lay down next to me with her head in my lap. I allowed it because the action was harmless. Itachi sat in an armchair. "First she had to choose between her three bikinis because she wanted to look sexy but not slutty. Then she had to find a suitable outfit for the fair to look hot yet casual. Now her hair is being totally and completely uncooperative."

"Kimi…." The younger Yuhi giggled as the elder growled from the top of the staircase. Itachi stood up to meet Yoruichi at the base of the stairs as she walked down to us. She smiled and slid her hand into his. At that point, I turned away.

"Good morning, Ita-kun."

"Nani?" I looked back at them once again with wide eyes. Since when does she…?

"Good morning, koibito." Kimiko shot up to look at our siblings just as their lips met in a kiss. The younger Yuhi giggled softly at my indignant expression.

"I _told_ you they're together now!"

"Yuhi Kimiko, if you do not shut up and stop telling my business," Yoruichi growling, pulling away from my brother. Sighing, I leaned my head back against the couch back.

"If I had known you two would be like this in the morning, I would not had agreed to the half beach part of the day." I heard a soft giggle and sighed once again. After a moment, a slightly familiar weight settled in my lap. "Get off."

"Nope. Not until you take that back." I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Kimiko's face a few inches from my own.

"Why should I? It's true."

"No, it's not." When I refused to respond, she pouted at me. "Oh, come on, Sasuke! You know you'd come with us no matter _how _weird we tend to get."

"Keep telling yourself that." She huffed.

"Fine, be that way." She got out of my lap and sat at the other end of the couch with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Come on, you two. The beach awaits our arrival," Yoruichi chuckled. Standing, Kimiko and I grabbed our beach bags and followed our siblings outside.

The drive to Konoha's beach was more awkward that I would care for. Or at least it was in the back seat. Itachi and Yoruichi were talking about different dance studios they could possibly go to. Kimiko was ignoring me with her arms crossed. Hn. Childish.

"Aww, your otouto is getting lonely, Ita-kun," I heard the female sixteen year old tease. I sighed.

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you are so."

"What possible reason do I have to be lonely? I'm in a car full of overtalkative idiots." Itachi snorted softly.

"Well, one of those 'overtalkative idiots' happens to be your best friend, and she's refusing to speak to you," he pointed out. I scoffed.

"I know Naruto has his moments, but he is, in fact, a he. Not a she. And I know all I have to do is text him to tell him to call me, and he will be blowing my ear off in an instant." Kimiko sighed and her sister pulled out her phone.

"Well then, Sasuke. How about you go ahead and text Naruto to bring you some lunch?"

"Nani?"

"After all, she made a wonderful meal just for her tomato loving best friend. But I do believe someone from Erito Academy would enjoy the spaghetti with homemade tomato sauce and tossed salad with extra tomatoes."

"You made that for me?" I looked over at Kimiko with surprise in my eyes.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"Hn." I reached over and grabbed her hand. When she didn't pull her hand out of my grasp, I pulled her closer to me. "Naruto would be alright being my second best friend."

"You're only saying that because I cooked you an awesome lunch," she grumbled. I grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Uchihas don't like for food."

"Sasuke-kun." I can not explain why that made something stir within me. All I know is the honorific –kun slipped past her lips at the end of my name.

And I liked it.

~Line Break~

"The lights are brightly shining. So bright they're almost blinding."

"But even the machine glow of brilliant bulbs and natural stars can't compare to your beauty." Kimiko and I rolled our eyes at our siblings' soft singing.

"Let's play some games, you two! You can flirt and compliment each other on the Ferris Wheel!" With a chuckle, Itachi and Yoruichi followed us to the line of games. We had just gotten to the fair, and Kimiko made dang sure I knew what she wanted.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" The girl tugged on my shirt sleeve and pointed. When I looked, I saw that she was pointing to a large white teddy bear.

"Let me guess. You want me to win it for you."

"Oh, would you? Please?!" I sighed and walked up to the stand. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Itachi and Yoruichi walk to a different stand.

"What do I have to do to win that one?" I nodded to the bear.

"Pop all forty-nine balloons," the man responded. I pulled out a five.

"Give me fifty darts." He slid me the box after taking the money, and I took a deep breath. In quick succession, I popped forty-eight of the forty-nine balloons. The center one just bounced the dart right back, meaning it was rigged.

"Sasuke-kun?" I could hear the sadness in her voice. I poked my finger on the dart, testing its sharpness.

"You will have your bear.

I threw the dart with all my might, and the balloon easily popped. Kimiko squealed and hugged me around the neck.

"You did it, Sasu-kun!" My heart leapt even as she pulled away to accept the bear. The Yuhi hugged the bear to her chest, smiling with glee. What on earth is this girl _doing_ to me?

"How did you figure out you needed to use a lot of force for the last one?" I turned around and saw Itachi and Yoruichi standing behind us. The latter was hugging a black and red teddy bear almost as tall as she was.

"The dart was too blunt to the touch. The first time I tried, it just bounced right off the balloon."

"And he's a genius." I blushed lightly as Kimiko kissed my cheek.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel now," Yoruichi suggested. We nodded and followed the two sisters to the ride.

When we got on the ride, Kimiko and I sat on either side of the seat awkwardly. I glanced over at her in time to see her look away with a blush.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I hadn't meant to call you Sasu-kun."

"Don't be. I liked it."

"Nani?" She looked at me in surprise, and I gave her a half smile. I pulled her closer to me and touched a strand of her dark hair. "Sasu…-kun?" My heart fluttered at the innocent way she said it.

"I like it a lot," I whispered before covering her lips with my own gently. Her breath caught in her throat, and I became nervous when she didn't respond. What if I had misjudged her actions? I wouldn't be able to bear losing what we have. Just as I was about to pull away, her hand cupped my cheek gently.

And she kissed me back.

**Yep, it was my plan to bring Kimiko and Sasuke together. The boy deserves love, you know? I couldn't leave him out and just let Itachi have all the fun. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Kishimoto to you?**

Chapter Eight: Making Plans

~Yoruichi~

"Listen to me and listen to me well," I started as I started pacing in front of the line of dancers and backup singers, looking each of them in the eye. "If I am going to be the _only_ source of entertainment, you need to do _your_ jobs. I do not tolerate incompetence. In the three weeks between today and the fundraiser, we will have twenty songs practiced to perfection."

"Yes ma'am!" I smirked proudly as the crew members ran to their stations. I waited a few minutes to allow them to get situated before speaking again, this time into a microphone.

"This program is at night, so we have to use spotlights. How many colors do we have?"

"Six!" came the answer.

"Shine them on me one by one." It took them a few moments, but I was soon bathed in lights of red, blue, yellow, green, white, and pink in that order. "How quickly can you switch from one color to the next?"

"Not very quickly! However, we _can_ make one bleed into the other until it over takes it!"

"Show me by going from red to blue to green."

And so it continued. It's a few weeks after Kimiko and Sasuke started dating (they are such an _adorable_ couple. You wouldn't believe it!). The junior class has decided to hold a teenagers only party as a fundraiser to raise money for our prom.

"You look wonderful in the red and pink," came a voice from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at Itachi as he walked onto the stage.

"Great minds think alike. I was just thinking that." He walked over to me and kissed me briefly.

"Our sponsors decided my skill set is better suited in the entertainment department rather than organizing. So, Yoruichi-koi. I am now completely at your mercy." Something about that sentence made a shiver run down my spine. And the blasted weasel knows it too! Just look at that smirk….

"You can be a singer along with me. So get ready to learn twenty songs and dances before the party."

"Challenge accepted, dearest koibito."

~Two Weeks Later~

"Stop! Just… stop, everyone! This isn't right!" I ordered with frustration clear in my voice. The lights turned back on and the spotlights turned off.

"Yoruichi-sama…." I cut the backup dancer's words off.

"Synchrony is the sign of practice. It makes no difference if we _harmon_ize if we cannot _synchron_ize. I distinctly told you all to start to the right. Why did you start left?"

"As long as the three of us are together, what is the issue?"

"Picture this, ok? We're performing. I'm moving to the guitar and drum rhythms while you move to the drums only. All of a sudden, _bam_! I switch to the same rhythm as you guys. If we rock together without me even turning around to see which side you are on, do you know what that shows?"

"Synchrony?"

"Exactly. Ladies, we will move as one performer. We will _be_ one performer. Even if it takes us these last few days to get to that point."

"Hai!"

"You are a persistent little one, aren't you, koi?" I deflated from my soapbox and pouted at Itachi. He had been out doing other things since he already has all of his moves, positions, and timing down to a T. Perfection, thy name is Uchiha Itachi.

"You just absolutely slaughtered my moment of shining glory." He smirked as he walked up to me. "Choreography is still a bit off. You know how I am about my choreography."

"Indeed I do. I still have the bumps from when we were working on our project." A particular look that I've been seeing in his eyes for about a week now flashed in his dark orbs once again, making my heart skip a beat. That look _always_ promised a hot and heavy make out session in the _very_ near future.

"Practice ladies. Itachi and I have some… discussing to do." With that, I took my boyfriend's hand and led him backstage to my dressing room.

As soon as the door closed behind me, I was slammed into it and kissed senseless. As our tongues fought for dominance, our fingers interlocked. He raised my hands above my head and held them there with one hand.

"Itachi," I moaned softly as his lips trailed down to my collarbone. His free hand slid down to my thighs, so I spread them to give him easy access to my throbbing heat.

"Today is Friday, correct?" he murmured in my ear as he rubbed me through my panties.

"H… hai," I gasped/moaned out.

"Tonight, I want you to sleep over at my place in my room so that I can worship your body. All. Night. Long." I whimpered softly as he slid a finger past my panties and into my heat.

"Ita-kun, please. I… I need…." He added a second finger and started sliding them in and out. I was going _crazy_, and he was only _touching_ me! That knot in my stomach started coiling tighter and tighter… as his long fingers slid in and out… in and out….

"I will see you tonight." I whimpered in protest as he removed his fingers. Just like the last four _freaking_ times!

"Your self control is ridiculous," I grumbled.

"I'll make it worth your while," he purred huskily in my ear, making me moan from the promise.

"I am _so_ getting you back for this," I warned him. He chuckled and released my wrists. "See you tonight, Itachi." He kissed me briefly before leaving.

**We're almost there, folks! The time when the truth floweth forth about our two favorite ravens in this story (three if you count in Sasuke). I will see you all next time!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	10. Chapter 10

**It is time. Time for what, you ask? It is time for our favorite couple to finally have their moment together! Please enjoy.**

**Warning: lemon and Itachi sexiness. You have been warned. Bold section is the lemon section. Read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. Only my OCs.**

Chapter Nine: A Disturbing Realization

~Itachi~

"What's with the bag and sleeping bag, otouto?" I asked as the boy in question walked into the living room. He sat next to me on the couch.

"Kimi is hosting a sleepover for the entire class. I wasn't planning on going, despite her begging me to, but since Yoruichi is going to spend the weekend here, I changed my mind. Needless to say, Kimiko is ecstatic right now." I smirked at him.

"Good call. Who's going to drive you?"

"Kaa-san and Otou-san on their way to that party they're going to. Have fun with Yoruichi."

"Trust me." My smirk widened. "I will." Sasuke shook his head and left with our parents. As soon as the door closed behind them, I dashed into the kitchen. The next two hours found me cooking a meal of tempura, rice balls, and dango for two.

"You know, it is _very _dangerous to leave your front door unlocked. What if I had been a robber?" I smiled softly as her arms wrapped around me from behind.

"No robber has the guts to break into the estate of the Head of Konoha's Police Force."

"Now how did I know you would say that?" Her lips ran across the back of my neck, making me shiver. "Ita-kun…."

"_After_ dinner, koi," I nearly growled at her. She huffed and went to sit at the table.

The instant we finished eating, she walked to me, sat in my lap with her legs straddling my waist, and slammed her slips onto mine. She rolled her crotch into mine _hard_, allowing me to feel the heat there on my not-so-little but little buddy. "_Now_, Itachi. I'm not waiting another minute," she moaned into the kiss.

Ok, even _I_ can't say no to _that_.

Her legs tightened around my waist as I stood up. Without breaking our battle for dominance, I quickly made my way to my room and threw her onto the bed.

**After checking my pockets for a particular item, I crawled over her and helped her out of her shirt and bra. She reached to pull my shirt off as well, but I caught her wrists in one hand.**

**"No, koi. We're doing this _my_ way," I whispered into her ear, pulling out the coil of rope from my pocket. As she shivered, I quickly tied her wrists together and to the headboard. I then kissed her briefly before trailing my lips to her neck where I started to kiss and suck lightly on her skin.**

**"Itachi…" she moaned just as I bit down on her collarbone, making her buck her hips into mine.**

**"Yes, Yoruichi?" I admired the perfection on the mark I created on her skin.**

**"P-please." I leaned my head down to capture a pert nipple between my teeth and flicked my tongue across it. I then lifted my head to look her in the eye.**

**"I promise you I will make you feel the maximum amount of pleasure."**

**"You better."**

**I chuckled as I switched to her other nipple. I could've stayed on her perfect mounds all day, but I had a bigger goal in mind.**

**I released the nipple to slowly kiss my way down her stomach. As I stuck my tongue into her belly button, making her squirm and moan, I slid her skirt and panties off. I then just sat there, staring at her glistening lips. My prize.**

**"Itachi, please." At her plea, I slowly slid a finger into her entrance. I used my other hand to still her hips and slid the digit in and out slowly. "Itachi!"**

**"Patience is a virtue, Yoruichi. Learn it." I added a second one and started scissoring. **

**"Please."**

**I lowered my head and slowly ran my tongue along her clit while adding a third finger. She tensed, though whether from the pleasure of the lick or pain of me stretching her, I couldn't tell.**

**"Itach…." Her voice cut off in a high pitched, pleasure filled scream as I sucked on her clit hard. I had to pull my mouth away to grit my teeth and regain control. Dammit, that sound is now my absolute favorite!**

** I started moving my fingers in and out of her impossibly tight entrance, stretching her more. I went back to sucking, licking, and nibbling on her clit, searching for…..**

**"Holy shit, _yes_!" _That_. My fingers had slammed straight into that little bundle of nerves, making her cum hard.**

**I looked at her again, and I nearly snapped. Her body had formed a perfect arch in her pleasure. She was flushed with desire head to toe, and her breathing was labored.**

**"Itachi." I grunted in response as she looked at me. "Please. Make me yours." I leaned up to bite her ear gently.**

**"With pleasure."**

**I shed my clothes and lined myself up with her entrance. Kissing her to distract her, I slowly slid into her tight heat. I stopped moving at her hymen.**

**"Are you ready?" I muttered against her lips.**

**"Take me, Itachi."**

**I pulled out slightly and slammed into her, taking her virginity and sheathing myself fully into her. She screamed in pain, and I stilled all movements to give her time to adjust, no matter how impossible my body seemed to think that would be. After a few moments, she arched slightly into my shaking torso.**

**"Alright, you can move now," she whispered softly. I slowly slid out of her then slid back in. I kept up a slow pace until she murmured, "Harder, faster."**

**This time, when I slid out, I slammed straight into her. From her scream of pleasure and straining against the ropes, I could tell I had hit her g-spot straight on. Making sure to hit those nerves with each thrust, I took up a fast, hard rhythm. Her screams and moans were music to my ears. She was driving me insane!**

**"Itachi, I-I'm cumming! I'm…!" I picked up speed to bring us to the peak together. "_ITACHI!" _Her walls clamped down around me tightly as she came hard. I slammed into her a few more times before following suit.**

We remained in that position a few moments, catching our breaths, before she grinned up at me. "I could go for another round." I smirked down at her.

"You sure you have the stamina for it?"

"Untie me." I obeyed, and she flipped us over so that she was over me. "Positive."

~Line Break~

The next morning, I was awakened by a soft body pressing further into my hard toned one. I smiled gently and tightened my arm around Yoruichi's waist.

"Did I fulfill my promise?" She giggled.

"That and more. I had no idea it could feel that amazing. I definitely want to do it again some…. **Itachi!" She looked at me in surprise and unsuppressed desire, no doubt feeling me hardening. "It's nine in the morning!" Not to say that desire was going to change anything…. She's stubborn…. I ignored that and turned her around so that her back was facing my front.**

**"Would you like to feel a new position?" I whispered into her ear as I propped her leg up on my thigh. She shuddered as I pressed my tip to her butt hole.**

**"I'm up for anything." I kissed her shoulder: excellent answer.**

**I wrapped my arm around her right under her breasts and pulled her back flush against me. Slowly, I slid into her anal, making her arch into me in pleasure. As I thrusted in and out of her quickly, I kissed her to muffle her moans. Parents are home. Can't wake them up now can we? It wasn't long until we came undone at the same time.**

"Happy belated birthday, koibito," I murmured to her.

"Happy belated birthday, Ita-kun." That's right: both of our birthdays was last night. That was our way of celebrating.

"I can't believe you have the exact same birth mark in the exact same spot as me," I murmured a few minutes later. When she made a questioning sound, I kissed the little black fan on her right shoulder. "The uchiwa. I have it on my shoulder as well."

"Yoruichi, you have the…?" We lifted our heads in surprise to look at my shocked mother, who was standing in the doorway. "I thought you looked too much like Itachi, but could you really be…?"

"Be who?" I asked as we sat up.

"May I see your mark? Please?" The Yuhi was looking freaked out as she nodded slowly. My mother walked into the room and examined the shoulder closely. She then gasped softly and backed away a few steps.

"Mikoto-san, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Yoruichi…. You are my lost daughter. Itachi's twin sister."

**And it's out! The truth of Yoruchi and Itachi's similarities has been revealed! Who saw this coming? The fact that I wouldn't reveal it to them until they have had their moment?**

**Yoruichi: that's cruel.**

**Me: I know. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry for being away for so long: I had things to do and just forgot about this story all together. Senior year is tougher than I thought it was going to be…. But I'm making it through because I'm just _that_ determined! Wish me luck, because I have to deal with reluctant seniors who don't want to do any fundraisers but want to go to Florida as a class in March. –cue eye roll-**

**Anyway, on with the chapter! For the next few chapters, I will describe what's happening because of what was revealed in the previous chapter. And because it's all occurring during that party that Yoruichi had been talking about, each one will be titled The Party Part (insert number).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only Kimiko and Yoruichi.**

Chapter ten: The Party Part One

Moving on autopilot, I sat in front of the vanity dresser and started running a brush through my hair. It's the day of the junior class's teenagers only party, three days after I lost my virginity to Itachi.

Two days since I last saw him or even spoke to him.

I think he's been avoiding me. After Mikoto declared I was her daughter (and the two of us got over the inevitable shock of such a claim), we had woken Fugaku up and headed to the nearest hospital to get us tested. Long story short, the test results came back positive the next morning. I am Itachi's twin.

I guess it shouldn't have been such a huge surprise. We look nearly identical. We act almost exactly the same way. We were drawn to each other ever since that first day we met. And we have the same birthday.

But dammit, it hurts that he won't even _look_ at me anymore!

I had to train one of the male dancers to take his spot as my partner. Trouble is, Deidara Iwa, while having the most stamina of the dancers, doesn't have near as much as Itachi and I do. So I had to tone his stunts down significantly and heighten mine to compensate.

"Onee-chan?" I raised my eyes back to the mirror to look at the nervous looking Kimiko.

"Yes, imoto?"

"Did something happen between you and the Uchihas this weekend? You, Itachi, and Sasu-kun have been acting weird." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Everything is fine, Kimi. They're just having family issues." That technically wasn't a lie, because this _is _a family issue. I haven't told her about me being an Uchiha. Fugaku had advised me against doing so, and I saw no problem with his advice.

~Flashback~

"Don't mind Itachi, dear. He just needs some time to let this sink in," Mikoto told me as I watched my twin walk out of the house silently, closing the door gently behind him. I nodded and sighed.

"I can't believe this."

"None of us can. When you were a taken from your crib, I thought you were gone forever. This belief only increased and cemented when we failed to find you anywhere." She tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm so happy you're here, Yoruichi." I smiled softly at her.

"This information cannot leave this estate," Fugaku suddenly said, making us look up at him. "Yuhi Yuki and Mamoru must be arrested. If they find out we know what they had done…."

"I wouldn't want to warn them. Trust me. But do not punish Kimiko for what they did. She has nothing to do with this," I told him.

"It is not my wish to punish the faultless."

"Would you like to stay here with us along with her? I don't want to leave her stranded with no place to go," Mikoto told me softly.

"Like who to stay with us?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the room, duffle bag across his shoulder. "And where is aniki?" To answer both of his questions, I handed him the file I had been holding for the past ten minutes. It didn't take him long to read it and deduce what this means. "No way."

"Way."

"I didn't even know Nii-san had a twin. Much less that Yoruichi would be that twin."

"The night we brought them home, she was taken out of her and Itachi's crib. After we failed to find her, your father and I destroyed the few pictures we had of her. We couldn't bear the memory of the little girl we lost so quickly."

"Fug…. Otou-san, when will you arrest Kimi's parents?" I asked, looking at the man.

"During the party."

~End Flashback~

"Yoruichi." I looked up again and saw Sasuke standing in my doorway. I _really_ needed to stop drifting off like that…. "The stage manager said I am to tell you that you are on in five."

"Thank you, Sasuke." I stood up and checked my outfit one last time. For the entirety of my performance, I will be wearing a dark red high-low dress whose train is shimmery black. I looked at the younger Uchiha. "Sasuke, I..."

"In the back of my mind, I knew you _had_ to be an Uchiha. You look almost _exactly_ like Itachi. You have his exact birthday. You act just like him, though more often. I should've seen this coming."

"Sasuke…."

"It's going to take a while for me to get used to this, though. But I…."

"Shut up, otouto." He tensed in surprise as I pulled him into a hug. "I am _so_ glad you are my younger brother. You're wonderful and funny and too adorable for your own good."

He relaxed and hugged me back. "I don't know about being adorable. But I'm also glad you're my sister."

I smiled softly and released him. "I should go now. Can't keep the fans waiting."

I ran out of the dressing room to get to the stage just as the music for the first song started.

(**Yoruichi alone**; backup singers; _male singer_; **_Yoruichi and male singer_**; **_all_**; normal.)

**When I was young, I played for fun  
Made up the words, nobody heard  
But now I see all eyes on me  
And suddenly I'm in a dream  
**  
**_I got a feeling now  
Everything's right somehow_**

**_Here I am, being who I want  
Giving what I got  
Never a doubt now  
Here I go burning like a spark  
Light up the dark again...  
_**  
**I'm stepping up** (_stepping up_), **right to the top** (_right to the top_)  
**That's how I'm wired, I take it higher  
I'm in control, I broke the mold  
The girl you see, is up to me  
**  
**_I'm lifting off the ground  
Finding the perfect sound  
_**  
**_Here I am  
Giving what I got_**

**_Never a doubt now  
Here I go burning like a spark  
Light up the dark again...  
Again, again, again  
_**  
Again and again and again  
**_There's a star that's right inside you  
So come on and let it out_**

**_Find out what you're about and  
Just shout_** "**Here I Am**"

**Being who I want, giving what I got  
Never a doubt now  
**_Here I go, burning like a spark  
Light up the dark again  
_  
**_Here I am, being who I want  
Giving what I got  
Never a doubt now_**

**_Here I go burning like a spark  
Light up the dark again_**

**_Here I am, being who I want  
Giving what I got  
Never a doubt now  
Here I go burning like a spark  
Light up the dark again...  
_**(Again), **_again_**  
(Again), **_again_**  
(Again), **_again and again and again_**  
**_Again and again and again and again_** (Yeah)

(Again), **_again_**

(Again), **_again_** (whoa)  
**_Again and again and again and again_** (again and again)  
**Here we go**

"What's up, Konoha's Elite?!" I greeted with a smirk. I got various responses, but it was just a bunch of yells in general. "My name is Yuhi Yoruichi! And I will be your main entertainer tonight! Is that alright?!"

"Yes!" _There_ we go! An actual coherent response that wasn't just a bunch of yells! I nodded to the band, and they started playing the next song.

**_Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance._****  
_Me and You Against the World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish_.  
_Me and You Against the World._  
_We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me and You Against the World._**

**What I know right now, this guy came so far to my heart.  
He got a key.  
I was lost then you found me.  
Through all the glamour.  
That's the lights and the cameras.  
Honestly, all you saw was me.  
You didn't care what they said.  
You stood by me instead.  
Together, we're a stronger team, oh.**

**_Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me and You Against the World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me and You Against the World.  
_****_We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me and You Against the World._**

_I know from my dreams, they say I'm crazy.  
No matter what, we go around.  
It feels like we both are certain.  
It's the real thing, nothing beats the feeling.  
Only our hearts can know.  
Who cares what they say?  
They can't get in our way.  
Two dreamers just dreaming alo-o-one._

**_Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me and You Against the World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me and You Against the World.  
_****_We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
_****It's Me and You Against the World.**

**We fight together.  
We're down forever.  
**Me and You Against the World.  
_We stick together and it gets better.  
_Me and You Against the World.

**_Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me and You Against the World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me and You Against the World.  
_****_We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me and You Against the World._**

**_Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me and You Against the World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me and You Against the World.  
_****_We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me and You Against the World. _**

I looked over at Deidara. He was starting to lose his steam after only the _second song_. Granted, he wasn't winded quite yet. But he wasn't going to last _ten_ songs at this rate, much less _twenty_.

… I miss Itachi.

**Wake up  
When will things be good enough for you  
To see all that we can be  
I'm sick of playing games  
And acting like we never care  
Like we're never there  
**  
**_We pay attention for only seconds  
_**  
**Look at you  
Look at me  
_There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
_**_come on  
Come on  
Come on  
_**Look at you**  
_Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
_**Look at me  
**  
**Listen the way we feel is not just about you and me  
It's a harmony  
Just give in  
Cause together we'll be brighter than just any star  
A work of art  
**  
**_We'll make the sky great  
Uniting you and I  
_**  
**Look at you  
Look at me**  
**_There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
_**_come on  
Come on  
Come on  
_**Look at you  
**_Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
_  
**Is it too much to ask  
That you put us first  
**_Oh  
_**I feel like we're last in our universe  
And it's not where we ought to be  
**  
**Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
_Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one_**

**_Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
_**_come on  
Come on  
Come on  
_**Look at you**  
_Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
_**Look at me  
**  
_Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
_**Look at you  
**_Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
_**Look at me**

Deidara lowered me from his shoulder back to the floor of the stage, and I patted his shoulder in a supportive fashion. I could easily feel his exhaustion rising. "Two more until you can take a break. During that time, drink some Gatorade," I muttered low. He nodded.

"Thanks, Yoruichi, un." I faced the crowd.

"At this time, I would like to recognize our sponsors who were the second star to the junior class."

As I listed the different companies to acknowledge him, my eyes fell on Kimiko and Sasuke. My thought-to-be younger sister and actual brother. It's crazy. My life was thrown into total craziness this week.

"Now, let's get back to the good stuff, shall we?!" I _have _to focus right now! I'll think about my life during the break!

**Knew where I was going when you left the room  
You're the kinda guy who makes me wanna follow through** **_to you_**  
**I've been trying to leave here for the longest time  
The second that I saw you I just knew I found my ride by  
**  
_I like it, I like it, I like it_  
**_I like it, I like it, I like it  
_**  
**I wanna crash, I wanna fall  
_I wanna be somewhere in the middle  
Somewhere in the middle  
Of something, it's better than nothing  
I just need a little, I just need a little  
And I don't wanna be nowhere  
Something's making me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you  
_**  
I like it, I like it, I like it  
**_And I like it, I like it, I like it  
_**  
**Losing my direction, that's the way it should be  
Feeling a connection when you're standing next to me  
**_I wanna be rolling, I just wanna be rolling with you  
All of the things you say_ (**I like it, I like it**)  
_They're taking me far away_ (**And I like it**)

**_I wanna crash, I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle  
Somewhere in the middle  
Of something, it's better than nothing  
I just need a little, I just need a little  
And I don't wanna be nowhere  
Something's making me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you  
_**  
**_Maybe you'll save me  
You're gonna take me from this crazy  
I've been waiting  
'Cause_** **I just need a little, I just need a little  
Somewhere in the middle with you  
**  
**_Crash, I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle  
Somewhere in the middle  
Of something, it's better than nothing  
I just need a little, I just need a little  
And I don't wanna be nowhere  
Something's making me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you  
_**  
**Crash, fall, I like it, I like it**  
_Somewhere in the middle with you_  
**Crash, fall, I like it, I like it  
_Somewhere in the middle with you,_ middle with you**

I belted out the final line at the top of my lungs (while still remaining in key) up at the ceiling. That was always my favorite part of the song: the final note of that final line. And apparently, one of theirs as well, going by the teens' louder cheers.

As the dancers got into position, Deidara and I settle the crowd down. The lights shut off with spotlights only on us.

Deidara: I used to see the world as cold, so cold  
Me: I always felt so all alone, oh  
Deidara: How did you know you'd find me here? Yeah  
Me: How did you ever see behind my tears? Yeah

Both: I never realized

Me: how anyone could make everything so right

Deidara made his way behind me, leaving me as the only one bathed in light.

Me: I was so sad, you brought me back

The spotlight flashed on behind me to where Deidara was supposed to be.

Itachi: oh!

At the first instant of the note, I whipped around to see Itachi bathed in the red light. As we sang he made his way down to me with a smile on his face. Once he was next to me, I turned around and joined in the dancing.

**_You give me something to believe in, after all that we've been through_****_  
The love you give, it all comes back to you  
You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me  
And here with you is where I'm meant to be  
_**  
_I don't have to imagine anymore, no, oh  
_**All the time it was you I was _waiting for_, oh  
_And here we are together side by side, yeah  
And nothing seems impossible tonight, oh yeah  
_**  
**_You look inside my heart and seem to get me from the start_**  
**And we've got the chance**_, the chance_** to make this last  
**  
**_You give me something to believe in after all that we've been through  
The love you give, it all comes back to you  
You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me  
And here with you is where I'm meant to be  
_**  
**Lift us up so high above, higher than high  
**_Now we realize, feeling so alive  
_  
All it takes is love to find us, guide us all  
The way that's the one thing you can trust  
All we need is love to reach out, show out  
We belong here together

**_You give me something to believe in after all that we've been through  
The love you give, it all comes back to you, comes back to you  
You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me  
And here with you is where I'm meant to be, oh yeah, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

I looked into Itachi's eyes as he held me bridal style after spinning us around. I leaned forward to kiss his cheek before he set me down on my feet so that I could turn to face the crowd.

"At this time, we are going to take a ten-minute break! In the meantime, enjoy the snack spread and our DJ over there!" Waving, I yanked Itachi to my dressing room.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	12. Chapter 12

**To xxOchibixx, first of all, thank you very much for your review. Second, the previous chapter was more of a filler that leads to the more interesting parts of the party. The song-majority of the chapter was kind of supposed to represent how Yoruichi was trying to focus solely on getting through the party instead of Itachi.**

**Still though, I'll try to put more focus on the interactions rather than the songs. Thank you for the suggestion. ^^**

**Because of this suggestion and Arianna Le Fay's review, I am posting again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter Twelve: The Party Part Two

~Itachi~

I stumbled back as Yoruichi's fist connected with my chest the instant the door was locked behind me. I didn't resist and allowed her vent on me. I deserve it anyway. "What is _wrong_ with you?" she bit out before punching me again. "Don't you understand what you _did_?" Punch. "You _left_ me." Punch. "After taking my _virginity_." Punch. "How is that supposed to look to me? Huh?" Punch, punch.

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi. But… I needed some time alone," I tried to explain.

"Some time alone is a day. Some time alone is at least sending me a text telling me you need some time alone. But you just _disappeared_. And when I next saw you, you wouldn't even look at me as you passed me in the halls."

I looked at her face and it dawned on me exactly how much I had hurt her when I saw the tears she was desperately trying to hide. And to say I felt guilty would be an understatement.

"Yoruichi…. I'm sorry. I really am. But I just couldn't bear to stay in there. Not after finding out that you are my twin."

"So?"

"So?" I was confused by her nonchalance about this whole thing.

"So what if we're twins? It doesn't change what we did," she clarified for me.

"No, it makes what we did wrong. Yoruichi, incest is wrong in itself, but add in the fact that we're twins makes it even worse."

"I. Don't. Care." I opened my mouth to protest. "I _don't_. And for all of your high talk, for all your morals, neither do you. Because if you did, you wouldn't be standing in my face right now. You wouldn't have appeared during that song, and Deidara would still be my partner."

I stared at her silently. She was right. Even now, while I try to remember the words to the speech I had prepared during the last two days, I am drawn to her. I just can't convince myself to care, no matter how much I try.

It was because of this realization that I pulled the girl into my arms and kissed her deeply. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she pressed fully into me.

"Ita-kun…."

"You're right, I don't care," I murmured against her lips. "Despite trying not to, I can't help but see you as my lover, not my twin." She smirked victoriously and looked up at me.

"I knew you couldn't." I chuckled softly and pecked her lips before getting serious.

"Koi, despite this fact, you know we can't repeat our birthday activities."

"Itachi," she whined.

"We can't. I don't mind the odd kissing and perhaps some caressing. But going all the way is where I draw the line."

She sighed softly and nodded. "Fine, I guess I can agree with only second base. You're just mean and cruel to my horny side, you know that?" I laughed softly just before she pulled my head down for a kiss. "I love you, Ita-kun."

"I love you too, koibito," I said with a smile.

"Hey, Yoruichi! We're up again in one minute!" We heard through the door. Yoruichi sighed softly and pulled back out of my arms.

"We're continuing this later," she told me with a glare. I chuckled and nodded.

"Alright."

~Kimiko~

I cheered along with the other teens at the party (except for Sasu-kun, he's just standing there all stoic like and whatnot) as Yoruichi and Itachi ran out on the stage.

"Did you all miss us?!" she teased the crowd, laughing when most of the males said yes. "Now, now, there is no reason to miss me! I told you I was gonna be back in ten minutes, and I'm here now, ten minutes later!"

"Yoruichi, stop teasing the poor souls and get back to the music!" Itachi reprimanded her teasingly, coming up beside my older sister.

"Fine, fine! You boys are lucky Itachi is here to keep me in line!" Yoruichi said, shoving the Uchiha playfully. She nodded over to the band and they started the music for _Cool for the Summer _by Demi Lovato.

"They are just _amazing_ performing together, aren't they?" I asked Sasuke over the music. He only nodded, though, which made me frown. "Did I do anything that you don't like without my realizing it? If I offended you in any way, just tell me. You don't have to keep it from me just to keep from hurting my feelings."

"You didn't offend me," he said shortly. I huffed when he refused to even look at me.

"Then are you already tired of being in a relationship with me?" He remained silent, and my eyes widened. "You are? Why are you trying to drag it out then? That's only hurting me worse than just ending things!" His eyebrows furrowed at this, but he still didn't say anything. Tears started filling my eyes, and I backed away from him. "Whatever, Sasuke. It's nice to know where I stand now with you."

"Kimi, wait!" I ignored him as I turned on my heel and ran away from him. I couldn't believe he led me on like this! Why would he…?

"Let go!" I yelled as a hand wrapped around my wrist, stopping my sprint.

"I am not tired of our relationship, Kimi. I never would be in a million years," Sasuke said softly. I turned around to face him, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Then why wouldn't you answer me?"

"Because the answer to your question is something I'm not allowed to tell you. Not yet anyway. And I couldn't think of a suitable statement that wasn't a lie fast enough. Then you said that I was those ridiculous things, and I was trying to figure out if I ever led you to believe that in any way."

I looked at him silently for a few moments before sighing, relaxing my fight-or-flight stance. "I'm sorry I overreacted. I'm just touchy about our relationship sometimes." He smiled at me softly and cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Don't be. I would never want to be with anyone but you." I smiled back at him. At that moment, though, my phone started ringing in my pocket. One look at caller id said it was my mom.

"Mommy?"

"Kimi, no matter what anyone tells you, always remember that Mommy and Daddy love you, ok?" came her near frantic and _very_ breathless voice.

"Mommy, what's the matter? Is everything ok?"

"I don't have enough time to explain. Just remember that for me, ok?"

"O-ok. But what….?"

"I have to go, sweetheart. Daddy is…." I suddenly heard a loud boom, and a bunch of voices ordering my parents to get down on the ground.

"Mommy? Mommy what's going on?!"

"I love you, Kimi," came her whisper just before the line was disconnected. I looked down at my phone in disbelief.

"Kimi…."

"What just happened?" I asked softly.

"I think I should get you to a quieter spot," Sasuke said softly. As I followed him numbly, I listened to my older sister launch into the song _Mean _by Taylor Swift.

"Sasu-kun, what's going on? You know what just happened to my mother, don't you?" I asked him softly as he sat me down in a chair.

"Kimi…." He sighed and sat down in front of me. "I guess now is alright for me to tell you. Kimiko, Yoruichi is not your older sister." I opened my mouth, but he held up his hand to stop me. "She is _my_ older sister, Itachi's twin sister. She was kidnapped as a baby by your parents, and we only just found out the day after her and my brother's birthday."

"Then… then that was just…." He nodded.

"Your parents were just arrested for breaking and entering, and kidnapping."

**Decided to end things there! I think that's pretty good, considering the fact that I pretty much free wrote it these last couple of hours and edited it to perfection. Enjoy!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: It's over, "Mother"

I sat between Itachi and Miko… Mom (got to get used to calling her that), my arms crossed over my chest. Sasuke was holding Kimi in his lap across from us, whispering softly in her ear. They had disregarded his… _our_ father's request to limit the PDA about an hour ago, which was about when she cracked.

_"__So it's true." _

_I looked up from where I was playing with Itachi's hair (we disregarded the request instantly, and he had rested his head in my lap). Kimi was staring at the two of us closely, as if she were searching for some kind of breakthrough._

_"__What?"_

_"__You're twins. You and Itachi." I nodded, and she looked down. "So you're not my nee-chan?"_

_"__Of course I am, Kimi!" She looked back at me in surprise. "Imoto, just because we don't share DNA, that doesn't mean I'm not your older sister. We are sisters by bond, not blood." _

_"__But…. I don't understand, Yoruichi. Mommy and Daddy…. They couldn't have kidnapped you when you were a baby. They are just not that type of people," she said softly._

_I nudged Itachi a little, and he sat up so that I could get up and kneel in front of the younger girl. "Kimi, look at me." She hesitated before looking up at me. "I know this is hard to believe. But they are not who we thought they were. Our parents were daring enough to have the audacity to take me from my home, from my twin."_

_She looked down once again. "I know, and I know it's terrible. I just…."_

_"__I know." She leaned into her boyfriend, and I walked back over my own, this time resting my head into his lap._

_"__I just need some time."_

_"__Don't stress it, imoto. We'll give you all the time you need."_

Apparently, needing some time translates to needing to stare silently at Itachi and me for about half an hour before bursting into tears. I could do nothing but watch helplessly as Sasuke pulled her into his lap and hold her close to him, whispering into her ear. They have been in that position for the past hour, and it doesn't seem like it's going to change any time soon. Mom had joined us about thirty minutes ago after nearly breaking down. She couldn't handle listening to the woman who had taken her precious little girl away from her so many years ago.

"You are ridiculous if you think I am insane! _I_ gave her the best sixteen years of her life! What have _you_ done besides turn her world upside down?!" We all looked up at the yell.

"Control your tone, Yuhi Yuki, or I will for you," came the gruff and much calmer reply.

"I will do no such thing until you release me and return my daughter to me!"

"She is _not_ your daughter. She is the little girl that you took away from her parents in a selfish act of a desire for a perfect child."

"_Selfish_?! I gave her a better life than you ever could have, Fugaku! Her father and I gave her love and affection! We took care of her every need and desire! We were there for every lesson, for every performance, for every success and failure!"

"You took our choice in being there for her before we could even enjoy having a daughter."

"Well, from what I know about your relationship with your youngest son, I believe I have done her favor!"

I stood up at those words. This is getting out of hand, and if something isn't done, Fugaku is going to end up hurting her one way or another….

Ignoring the yells to stop, I followed the voices to the interrogation room my so called mother and my actual father were in. I slammed the door open, making the two adults look up at me.

"Yoruichi, who let you back here? You do not…."

"Oh, my darling!" I tensed as Yuki hugged me tightly, kissing the top of my head. "I was so worried about you! How is Kimi? Don't worry; your father and I are going to take you home very soon, ok? I promise."

For a moment, I found the usual reassurance filling me at her words. She has been my mother for sixteen years; what do you expect? But just as I was raising my hands to hug her back, I locked eyes with Fugaku. With my _true_ father. Sure, he can be a jerk, but _he_ didn't commit a crime!

I shoved her away, and my soft expression became a glare. "How could you stand there acting like this is all alright?! You are not my mother! Mamoru is not my father! You took me away from my twin brother! From a family who, while not perfect, is truly mine! What kind of mother would subject another mother to the pain you put Mikoto to?!"

"I… it is a very complicated situation, Yoruichi. But I promise you will understand one day," she said, resting a hand on my shoulder. I slapped her hand away.

"I understand perfectly. It's over, 'Mother.' And I never want to see your face again," I said in a deadly quiet voice. Yuki stared at me in silence for a moment. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor cradling a red cheek.

"I never taught you to speak to me that way, you ungrateful girl! How could you disrespect the one who has taken such deep care for you for all these years?!" she yelled as Fugaku grabbed her and slammed her face into the table, cuffing her hands behind her back.

I was still stuck on the fact that, for the first time in my life, she had actually raised her hand to me in malice.

…. She slapped me.

"Let's go, Yoruichi," I heard someone murmur softly as strong hands pulled me to my feet. Must be Itachi. My body _really_ likes the feeling of his touch. I numbly followed him out of the room and back to our family.

**Weird ending to a chapter, but I wanted to kind of show how Yuki is insane. I'm ****_sooooooo_**** sorry for not updating in so long! But I'll try to update more often now. Promise.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


End file.
